


Di lavori per cui si è poco portati

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [6]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo compito della giornata - che gli era stato doviziosamente spiegato da una delle cameriere - era semplicemente sistemare le camere degli ospiti. <br/>«Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile...» si era detto Dante, immaginando di dover spazzare un po' il pavimento e svuotare cestini. Erano compiti ingrati che lui non aveva la minima voglia di fare; tuttavia, lo pagavano profumatamente, per cui doveva impegnarsi almeno un po'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di lavori per cui si è poco portati

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Snack Salati / #02 - Crackers_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2121 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Da quando avevano scoperto che al Grand Hotel Fior Di Quattrini - il famoso e costosissimo hotel di Luminopoli - assumevano personale part-time giornalmente, Dante e Nero avevano di comune accordo deciso di fermarsi per più del previsto in città e passare in hotel ogni giorno per guadagnare qualcosa in più, essendo entrambi perennemente in carenza di denaro.   
In quel modo avrebbero anche potuto permettersi un pasto in uno dei ristoranti più alla moda della capitale. Era una cosa che volevano fare assolutamente entrambi, visto che non avevano spesso occasione di stare da soli in frangenti piuttosto intimi, poiché quando non erano in giro per Kalos - senza un letto e del cibo - erano in Centri Pokémon pieni zeppi di allenatori.   
«Stavolta tocca a te!».   
Nero posò la sua tazza di caffè macchiato fissando con espressione contrariata il compagno seduto dinanzi a lui ed intento a mordere un cornetto ripieno.   
«Non è giusto che tocchi sempre a me, Dante!» soggiunse.   
Il diretto interessato finì di masticare il boccone, inghiottì e liquidò la faccenda con un: «Tu sei più bravo di me nelle faccende domestiche!».   
Sorseggiò il suo cappuccino tornando a concentrarsi sul suo cornetto ma Nero glielo sottrasse prontamente dal piatto.   
«Ehi!» protestò il più grande con tono infantile, allungando un braccio per cercare di riprendersi la sua colazione.   
Il Centro Pokémon in Corso Alto in Luminopoli era veramente lussuoso. Prestavano molte attenzioni ai pasti che venivano serviti, pur essendo un servizio gratuito.   
«Non voglio sentire scuse» esclamò Nero, allontanando ancor di più il cornetto dalla presa del compagno «Oggi ci vai tu a rifare le camere e  _io_  mi occupo delle ordinazioni per il servizio in camera!».   
«Ma io non sono capace...!» si lamentò Dante.   
«Impari» fu la secca risposta dell'altro «Anch'io l'ho fatto».   
Il maggiore assunse l'espressione rassegnata tipica di quando si rendeva conto di essere stato messo con le spalle l muro ed il più giovane esultò interiormente.   
«D'accordo, oggi lo farò io!» si arrese sollevando pure le braccia come a sottolineare anche visivamente le sue intenzioni «Adesso posso finire di mangiare?» soggiunse porgendo la mano aperta verso l'alto al minore.   
Quest'ultimo ci rifletté sopra qualche istante; dopodiché gli porse il suo cornetto e Dante riprese a mangiare mentre lui finiva il suo caffè.   
Il suo fidanzato era veramente testardo - come lui del resto.   
«Vado a finire di prepararmi» annunciò Nero qualche secondo dopo, posando la tazzina del caffè vuota sul rispettivo piattino.   
Doveva ancora pettinarsi e non voleva essere in disordine. La prima impressione era tutto in quell'hotel e lui non voleva far brutta figura.   
Dante annuì e, dopo aver inghiottito un altro boccone, replicò: «D'accordo, finisco di mangiare e ti raggiungo».   
   
Il suo compito della giornata - che gli era stato doviziosamente spiegato da una delle cameriere - era semplicemente sistemare le camere degli ospiti.   
 _«Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile...»_  si era detto Dante, immaginando di dover spazzare un po' il pavimento e svuotare cestini. Erano compiti ingrati che lui non aveva la minima voglia di fare; tuttavia, lo pagavano profumatamente, per cui doveva impegnarsi almeno un po'.   
Quando però era entrato nella prima camera, era sbiancato in viso rendendosi conto di quanto fosse immensa e soprattutto delle condizioni pietose in cui era stata lasciata: la coperta del letto giaceva riversa sul pavimento oltre il fondo del materasso, che era pieno di pelo colorato; i mobili dell'area soggiorno - situata vicino alle grandi finestre - erano quasi tutti spostati e le tende tirate. Il vaso di fiori che occupava il centro del tavolinetto posizionato tra i due divani era rovesciato su un lato, le piante sparse sul pavimento e l'acqua sul piano del mobile.   
In un angolo c'era ancora il carrello del servizio in camera della sera prima, ingombro di piatti sporchi.   
Sembrava che fosse appena passato un tornado.   
«Ma che animale ha chi sta qui...?» si chiese Dante a voce alta, allibito. La stanza sarebbe stata libera ancora per parecchio, per cui non doveva temere di essere udito da chi l'aveva prenotata.   
Dopo l'iniziale stupore, l'albino decise di rimboccarsi le maniche e mettersi al lavoro. Del resto, aveva anche altre camere di cui occuparsi - sperando che fossero in condizioni migliori di quella.   
Si rimboccò fisicamente le maniche della camicia bianca della sua uniforme da cameriere, arrotolandosele fin sopra al gomito - mettendo a dura prova le cuciture delle estremità delle maniche - dopodiché si mise all'opera.   
L'albino cominciò dall'angolo soggiorno. Pulì il tavolo e tolse i fiori dal vaso, rialzandolo e lasciandolo vuoto - non faceva granché figura, però almeno era pulito - dopodiché passò ad asciugare il pavimento.   
Aprì le tende e le finestre, facendo entrare la luce e l'aria frizzante del mattino.   
Passò a riordinare e pulire il bagno, che era stranamente in condizioni migliori del resto.   
Per ultimo si lasciò il lavoro del letto, semplicemente perché a lui per rifare un letto in maniera accettabile gli ci voleva tempo. Non era mai stato bravo in quel genere di lavori, tant'era che Nero spesso e volentieri l'aveva preso in giro per quello nonostante anche lui avesse diversi punti deboli quando si andava a toccare l'argomento "lavori domestici".   
Tolse tutto ciò che era possibile dal materasso, scuotendo i peli dove era più facile toglierli; dopodiché si accinse a risistemare tutto.   
Per rimettere il coprimaterasso dovette montare in ginocchio su di esso e fermare ciascuna estremità, cosa che comportava puntualmente la rimozione di una delle estremità opposte.   
Dante finì col doversi rigirare sul materasso cercando di tenere fermi i punti in cui aveva già posizionato il tessuto e allungarsi tentando di posizionare i restanti angoli.   
Era così impegnato nell'adempimento del suo dovere da non accorgersi che nel suo continuo muoversi una delle poké ball nell'alloggio appeso alla cintura stava pian piano uscendo a causa del continuo sballottamento.   
La sfera poké rotolò sul materasso e poi giù sul pavimento, all'impatto col quale si aprì.   
«Den!».   
Quel verso attirò l'attenzione dell'albino, che si voltò a guardare il pavimento da sopra la spalla.   
«Che ci fai tu fuori dalla poké ball?» fu la domanda che sorse spontanea all'uomo in prima istanza notando che il suo Dedenne era uscito.   
Il piccolo roditore paffuto saltellò dove si trovava, agitando la coda a forma di spina di corrente guardando il suo allenatore.   
«Oh, torna nella tua poké ball...!» disse, facendo per scendere a raccogliere la sfera.   
Dedenne corse verso la sua gamba e si strisciò contro la caviglia con una guancia.   
«No, fermo!» esclamò l'albino improvvisamente agitato, cercando di allontanarsi ma con scarso successo: Dedenne si aggrappò a lui avvolgendo la coda attorno alla sua gamba.   
Una scossa elettrica piuttosto forte gli attraversò l'arto. Un dolore lancinante gli pervase istantaneamente tutta la gamba, tanto da farla tremare e fargli perdere l'equilibrio.   
L'albino cadde all'indietro giù dal letto, sbattendo pesantemente la schiena e la testa.   
«Oh...!» gemette.   
Stordito dal colpo, sollevò leggermente il capo per massaggiarsi la nuca e cercare di vedere dove fosse il minuscolo colpevole.   
«Dedenne...?» bofonchiò aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
Non gli occorse vederlo: sentì le sue zampette sul suo corpo mentre risaliva lungo il suo torace.   
Il roditore scese dalla sua spalla e si accoccolò vicino alla sua guancia, strusciandosi contro di essa. Dal contatto stavolta non si sprigionò alcuna scossa elettrica, bensì un'energia elettrostatica che si trasmise ai capelli dell'uomo facendoli drizzare.   
Dante emise un sospiro di sollievo: se non passava del tempo con Dedenne per un po', quest'ultimo accumulava carica elettrica nelle guance che rilasciava tutta insieme quando usciva, al primo contatto. Purtroppo in genere quel contatto era lui; pertanto cercava di ricordarsi di farlo uscire e giocare con lui almeno una volta ogni due giorni. Nell'ultimo periodo però non l'aveva fatto a causa del lavoro all'hotel.   
«Okay... hai ragione, è colpa mia...» ammise l'uomo mettendosi lentamente seduto e portandosi Dedenne sopra la testa. Il pokémon apprezzò la postazione, dato che i suoi capelli gli offrivano un morbido giaciglio.   
Si avvolse la coda intorno al corpo e si accovacciò, continuando a strofinare una guanciotta paffuta sul suo allenatore - i cui capelli si sollevarono ancora di più.   
Dante sorrise leggermente.   
«Se vuoi rimanere lì fallo pure, ma io ho da lavorare...» dichiarò con una punta di divertimento nella voce.   
Se Dedenne non gli dava altri problemi eccetto una capigliatura ridicola non aveva alcun problema a tenerlo fuori della poké ball.   
L'uomo era sul punto di rialzarsi quando udì la porta aprirsi e vide Nero comparire nel vano dell'uscio trasportando un carrello. Sopra di esso si trovava un vassoio munito di un coperchio d'argento, una bottiglia di vetro scuro ed un bicchiere di vetro trasparente.   
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre con perplessità mentre entrava al vedere Dante seduto sul pavimento con i capelli dritti e, tra di essi, un soddisfatto Dedenne che si crogiolava nella sua postazione.   
«Che cazzo stai facendo?» domandò con la sua solita finezza il più giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un'espressione di vivo rimprovero.   
«Niente!» esclamò Dante in risposta, affrettandosi ad alzarsi.   
«Questo lo vedo!» quasi urlò la sua controparte «Hai un sacco di lavoro da sbrigare! Devi sistemare tutte le stanze del piano!».   
«Guarda che lo so!» replicò con fervore «Piuttosto, tu cosa ci fai qui? Non eri di servizio alla reception?».   
Il ragazzo rimase momentaneamente spiazzato dall'improvviso cambio di argomento; dopodiché rispose: «Mi hanno mandato a consegnare un ordine speciale per l'ospite di questa stanza».   
«Ma qui non c'è nessuno...» asserì Dante guardandosi attorno come per accertarsi che non fosse comparso qualcuno all'improvviso «E io non ho ordinato niente, te l'assicuro!» si affrettò a difendersi prima che l'altro potesse accusarlo.   
«Lo so» rispose Nero avanzando nella stanza col carrello fino a fermarsi di fianco all'altro «L'ordine è stato lasciato ieri sera in reception per essere recapitato stamani mentre l'ospite era fuori... o almeno così mi hanno detto...».   
Dante si sporse sopra il carrello ed annusò il vassoio.   
«Che cosa dovrebbe esserci qui sotto?» chiese curioso.   
«Crackers con paté di pesce... o qualcosa di simile» disse Nero storcendo le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto «Dovrebbe essere fatto apposta per i pokémon...».   
Aveva appena finito di parlare che Dedenne sollevò il musetto dai capelli del suo allenatore e i baffetti vibrarono con insistenza mentre annusava l'aria.   
Prima che i due albini avessero modo di fare qualcosa il pokémon saltò giù dalla testa del più grande per atterrare sul carrello. Si rivolse verso il coperchio del vassoio, spingendolo nel tentativo di spostarlo, ma era troppo piccolo perché ce la potesse fare.   
Alzò la coda e cominciò a muoverla con foga nello sforzo, incurante di tutto ciò contro cui urtava. Volò il bicchiere oltre il bordo del carrello e l'oggetto cadde sul pavimento di marmo andando in frantumi.   
Il rumore del vetro infranto parve riscuotere Dante e Nero dall'apparente torpore dei sensi di quel momento.   
«Ehi!» cercò di fermarlo il più vecchio.   
Fece per bloccargli la coda ma così facendo ricevette solo una sonora frustata che mandò la sua mano a sbattere contro il collo della bottiglia.   
Nero, accorgendosi dell'imminente disastro, si sporse prontamente in avanti per afferrare l'oggetto ma nel portarsi in avanti finì con lo sbilanciarsi troppo.   
Nel panico della caduta tentò come qualsiasi altra persona di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, che nel suo caso specifico era il maniglione che serviva a spingere il carrello. Quest'ultimo si ribaltò all'indietro sotto la forza esercitata da Nero, scaraventando in aria tutto ciò che vi era sopra: il vassoio col cibo, le posate e Dedenne.   
Dante cercò di arginare almeno un po' del danno ma lo sforzo fu completamente inutile: l'unica cosa che riuscì a prendere fu il suo pokémon.   
Con un fracasso talmente forte che entrambi si meravigliarono che non fossero accorsi cuochi, receptionist e camerieri da tutto l'hotel, il coperchio d'argento impattò il pavimento capovolgendosi ed il vassoio ricadde di lato spargendo il contenuto all'intorno.   
I crackers si sbriciolarono e la crema bianca che vi era sopra andò a decorare le mattonelle.   
«Cazzo...! Che male...» sibilò a denti stretti Nero mentre cercava di rialzarsi tenendo ben salda l'unica cosa che si era veramente salvata in tutto quel marasma: la bottiglia di champagne.   
«Almeno non abbiamo da pulire lo spumante...» commentò sollevato Dante mentre esalava un sospiro tale da fargli curvare le spalle.   
Dedenne gli diede un'altra scossa che gli fece mollare la presa sulla sua coda, facendolo piombare nei pressi del cibo rovesciato, sopra al quale il roditore di tipo Elettro si avventò vorace.   
«Ah!» sibilò il più vecchio, guardando il suo pokémon abbuffarsi placido del cibo che aveva rovesciato.   
« _Abbiamo?_ » ripeté stupito Nero, rimettendosi in piedi «Io non devo fare proprio niente. È colpa del tuo Dedenne se è successo tutto questo casino, quindi sei tu a dovertene occupare!» spiegò con determinazione.   
«Che?!» fece Dante.   
«Io devo solamente trovare una scusa che non ci faccia licenziare a vita entrambi!» continuò il più giovane, avviandosi lentamente verso la porta, tenendosi una mano su un fianco. Prima di aprire l'uscio posò su un mobiletto lo champagne.   
«Buona fortuna!» augurò con tono sarcastico al compagno prima di uscire sbattendo la porta.   
Dante rimase a fissare il punto dove Nero si trovava pochi momenti prima per qualche istante con un misto di rassegnazione e incredulità.   
«Den den!».   
Dante si girò a guardare il suo Dedenne che si rimpinzava felice, il musetto sporco di briciole e paté. Sembrava soddisfatto del pasto che stava consumando.   
L'albino si passò sul viso entrambe le mani; dopodiché esclamò rivolto al suo pokémon: «Spero che quella roba ti piaccia, perché non vedrai un pokébignè per moltissimo tempo, piccola peste ingorda!».   
«Ah, dannazione! Meglio che cominci a pulire questo casino...!» sospirò esasperato, calciando a vuoto per sfogare una parte della sua rabbia «E tutto per degli stupidi crackers!».


End file.
